


Cracks in the symphony

by Cloudnine101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You...you broke the wall."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in the symphony

"You...you broke the wall."

"Yes."

"People don't do that, Gabriel."

"I'm not a person, Samsquatch. I'm an angel. Or did you not notice? I would've th-"

"Yeah, yeah - angel, person, whatever! You broke the wall! What am I gonna tell Dean?"

"Say that Cassy did it, before they went out. You know how he gets. One look at your brother, and he's-"

"Not the point! There is a hole! I can see the freaking trees!"

"So? Trees are fascinating. Once, I spent a week in the company of a woodbine. True, she was a forest nymph, and we did more than talk, but-"

"Shut. Up."

"Right. Shutting, Sammy. Cool beans. By the way, did I ever tell you about Melody?"

"No. And I do not want to know. Clear?"

"Crystal - but it might help you with your own romantic prospects. When was the last time you had a date, moose?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"I'm your friend. Everything is my business."

"We. Are _not_. Friends."

"That's what you think. One of these days, I'll work you round. There's only so long you can withstand my charm-"

"And looks, and remarkable intelligence. You know what? I'll survive."

"No, you won't! You'll get withdrawal symptoms! Nobody can live without me for long! And if they do, they shrivel up into prunes!"

"Gabriel."

"Sam?"

"Get off my arm."

"Right. Gotcha."

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna get back to my research, and you can...do...whatever angels do."

"That would mainly be watching you, at the present moment. Don't know if I mentioned this, but faking your death? Not a way to score popularity points. It's not as though I can just go swanning into Heaven, and say 'Dad! I'm home!'."

"That was your decision - not ours."

"I never said it was."

"You implied it."

"Nope. You got to that all by yourself, Sam-a-ham. Hey, is that Dickens? I'm pretty sure the classics don't count as demon lore. Pretty sure."

"This is _Dante's Inferno_. It's a translation."

"The Inferno, huh? Classy stuff. Part of _A Divine Comedy_ , if I'm not mistake. I met Dante, a while ago - back when he was a nobody." 

"Really?"

"You bet. He was quite the character. Quite the dancer, too."

"Did not need to know that."

"Just stating a fact. Do you dance?"

"No. I'm too busy getting my feet frozen, 'cause we're sitting in a pile of bricks!"

"Grumpy, aren't we? Don't worry, Sammy - I'll lead, you follow."

"Hey! What-"

"It's simple, moose boy. Put your hand there - like so - and just...sway."

"This - this is not appropriate."

"Who said anything about appropriate? Besides, your precious brother's off with his boy toy. They won't be back for hours. Come on, it's not so hard! Am I really that bad?"

"No, you're not - it's just-"

"Then I don't see a problem. Let's dance, Sam. Just once. For me?"

"I...I can't."

"Why not? Is this too close, for you?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it? I'm dying to hear."

"Gabe..."

"You're not sounding so good. Need some fresh air?"

"I'm...fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

" _That_. That...thing."

"What thing?"

"That thing! When you say what I say! It's-"

"Distracting? Disarming? Devilishly attractive?"

"Annoying, is what I was going for."

"Is this annoying you? Because we can stop. You can stop it right now. All you've gotta do...is step away. I won't stop you. Scout's honour."

"You were never a scout."

"Touché. And, for the record... _ooh_...I was - once. Briefly. It was....a... _ah_...trying time."

"Uh-huh?"

" _Mmm_...I never knew you could - _mmph_ \- oh, oh, _oh_ -" 


End file.
